


Diamond

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fun, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: Reader has the ability to create precious gemstones and gets rich quick, but with a fortune comes dangers the reader isn't used to.





	

Some days you felt so selfish for using your ability to further your own happiness, but it was easily quelled by giving away a few hundred thousand dollars. It wasn’t like money was an object for you anymore, not since you could create any kind of precious gem or metal without breaking a sweat. You were already retired with how much you “earned”, and become something of a philanthropist. You had set up numerous scholarships and donated so much to charity you didn’t even know an approximate number.  
Of course, being new to the millionaire scene meant you didn’t know the ins and outs of being rich. Like how all of them tended to have a security team or some kind of entourage. That would have been super useful as you stepped into your high rise condo to find the place getting tossed by two masked men. They stopped as soon as they spotted you, aiming two large black guns towards you.  
“Get in and shut the door!” one shouted. You immediately raised your hands into the air and did as they told you. You stepped over tossed pillows and the little knick knacks you’d collected over the years. There was broken glass littering the carpet, the chairs in your living room flipped onto their backs.  
“Where’re the jewels?” the other questioned.  
Oh, of course. It wasn’t exactly like you hid the fact that you “bought” and sold your creations, but you’d never thought something like this would happen. You gulped and shook your head. You couldn’t just start making diamonds and tossing them at the assailants.  
The first man looked towards your balcony and motioned you to move towards it. You did, hands shaking along with your knees. When he shoved your shoulder hard you smacked into the glass. You quickly opened the doors and stepped into the cool air, the wind blowing through your hair. Another shove sent you into the concrete railing.  
“Step up.”  
“What?” you asked.  
“Get on the railing!”  
“Okay, okay!” you yelled. Doing as you were told you climbed onto the railing. Behind you the gun cocked. You were twenty stories up, the top floor of the building. It seemed like such a nice place when you were picking it out six months ago, but you hadn’t been thinking you would leap from the top. The skyline glittered in the moonlight, and you were so high up you could barely hear the cars or street traffic below.  
“One chance, where are the jewels?” He wasn’t kidding.  
“What are you doing?” his partner hissed.   
“Getting our payday,” the first replied.  
“Look man, I don’t want to--”  
“Where are they?”  
You turned towards them, your stomach doing flip flops from looking down. The first man held his gun pointed at your face while the other stood back inside, his gun at his side. He kept scratching at the back of his neck, glancing over his shoulder as if someone was about to burst inside.  
“Well?” the first one asked.  
You shook your head, hands still raised when an idea occurred to you. You lowered your right hand and pointed your palm at the man demanding your fortune and concentrated. You could feel the materials forming in the center of your palm seconds before it shot out towards the gun. You were able to see the shard connect with the man’s shoulder before all you could make out were the thin clouds that streaked the sky.  
“Shit!” you shrieked as you fell. You’d never tried to actually hurt someone with your power, or sent a gem out with such force.   
Apparently there was some kickback.  
The sensation of falling was enjoyable but you were fast approaching the bottom. You didn’t dare turn around to face it and simply watching the glittering stars in the distance.  
But then you felt something on your skin. It started in your core and slithered across your skin, enveloping you completely. Only when your fingertips were coated in a sparkling silver-white diamond. You flipped your hand around to look at the gem that covered your skin when suddenly you were standing on your balcony again.  
You were looking into your condo where you saw the robbers tied up with your curtains in the living room, and a figure in a red leather suit standing before you.  
“Flash?” you asked. You quickly raised your hand to your throat, your voice somewhat...metallic.   
The Flash looked you up and down as the coating over your skin began to fade away. Soon you were back to your normal self, although your entire body was still trembling. Your eyes fell on the two guns sitting on the balcony beside you and then back to the unconscious men inside your condo. Your home. Your now destroyed home.  
“It’s okay,” the Flash said. “The cops are on their way.”  
“No!” you shouted. “They’ll ask what happened! I--I hurt one of them with…” You held your hand out as if that would mean something to him.  
He nodded. “Okay, now...what did you do exactly?”  
“I shot him!”  
As the Flash’s eyes moved to the guns you held your hand towards him without thinking and shot another shard at him. You blinked and he was examining it in his hand.  
Someone pounding on your door and shouted, “Police!”  
You inhaled sharply as the pounding kept going. Your eyes darted from the Flash to the door to the men tied up in your living room.   
“Just tell them I helped you,” the Flash instructed. He was gripping your diamond shard in his hand. “That’s all you have to say, okay?” He stepped up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, the pressure comforting. You nodded.  
Before you could even thank him he disappeared, and your door was kicked in. You quickly held your hands in the air as three officers assessed the situation.  
“The Flash was here,” you said quickly. You pointed to your left where the gust of wind had blown your hair. “He was here! He did it!”

After everything was settled with the cops, which was pretty easy since the two robbers grumbled their way through a retelling of the Flash’s actions, you put yourself up in a hotel. You could have stayed in your condo, but it was torn apart and honestly you weren’t planning on living their any longer. If two low life criminals could get past the front desk and all the security cameras you figured it was time to move on.  
So when you dropped your suitcase on the floor of the suite, and fell onto the couch, you nearly shrieked as you heard a voice.  
“Sorry!” the Flash shouted. The damage was already done as you leapt behind the couch and took cover. And for the second time that night your skin became coated with a thin layer of sparkling diamond. Once you recognized the voice, however, you peeked over the couch.  
The Flash watched you with a smile. “Wow, that’s incredible.” He zipped beside you, making you jump. His fingers pressed against your jawline, his eyes taking in every inch of your face. “It’s completely solid--perfect armour.”  
The coating faded, and you each pulled back. “Thank you,” you said. “For helping me.”  
“Thank you,” he said. He reached behind his back and pulled the large diamond shard from a part of his belt. “My friend tells me this is worth more than fifteen thousand dollars.”  
“I’m sure you can guess how I’ve made my fortune.” You scratched at the back of your hand.   
“Yeah, your taxes are very well done.” He chuckles.  
“I got a guy.”  
“Now you have another,” Flash said. He leaned down and picked up the pen and notepad that sat beside the phone. He scrawled something on it and approached you, holding out the single note. “When you’re feeling better, you can contact me. For anything.”  
You took the note, and then the Flash disappeared.


End file.
